My Zelda
by Kayla Maybe
Summary: Link and Zelda begin their new lives on the surface, all the while discovering how much in love they are. Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

She had always been his Zelda. He just never realized it before until he had lost her; and he would make sure he never lost her again. He sat there under a makeshift hut, made of twigs and leaves that some kikwii had helped him build. He had gotten up a lot earlier than usual which was strange. Usually he would wake up in the morning and fall back into slumber; However he was uneasy and unable to fall back asleep. Lost in train of thought, Link lowered his head to admire the georgeous young blond resting her head on his lap. Her breath was heavily stirring yet she layed completly still and peaceful. Slowly, the young hero continually whisked his fingers through her silky yellow hair. Her beauty surpassed any other woman on the face of the earth or the islands in the sky. It had literally been just yesterday that he was reunited with his beloved and they decided to stay together on the surface. He couldnt bring himself to take his eyes off of her and he sure didn't want to move and wake her from her deep sleep. So he remained still and patient while he waited for her to get up. She must have felt like this all the time back in their younger, more vulnerable days back in Skyloft. Constantly waking him because she was tired of waiting for him.

Today was the day he would begin building a shelter for them to call home. He was way too anxious he almost thought of waking her up but he couldn't do it. She was exhausted from yesterday; Everyone was in scrambles trying to build this temporary roof for the two of them. Running back and forth with sticks and leaves had tired her out. He didn't have to wait long though, because as soon as he attempted to move her to get up and not disturb her, she turned her head to look up at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Link joked, turning the tables on her. She was always the one to say that. Zelda giggled.

"Your silly, Link." She stated, still weary. He grinned as he brushed away a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. I got to sleep next to you."

"That's a rare occasion." He teased. Zelda rose from her sleeping position and brushed some dirt off of her dress.

"I have a sudden feeling the occasion will become very common." Flirted a blushing Zelda, holing out her hand for her hero. He gladly took it and allowed her to help himself up. She walked a few steps to a small bag filled to the brim with potions, food and tools. It was somewhat of a parting gift from Zelda's father; He promised to drop in and deliver items for them every once in a while. Behind the bag was a large axe that she picked up and then handed to Link. He gave it a test swing while Zelda fetched a small hand saw.

"I hate to start working so sudden." She began. " I want to make this dream into a reality as soon as possible."

He threw the axe over his shoulder and gestured for her to hold his hand. She did and together they walked off into the forest following a dirt path. Link was beaming, he was holding her hand and it felt good. Though their feelings for eachother were quite obvious neither party had confessed these feelings or made a move on eachother. All that ever happened between them was minimal flirting, but they had been doing that for years. Nonetheless, clutching her hand in his made him feel like he was closer to her. She was leading the way as usual, not that he minded; But he did feel like she was passing some good trees. Suddely she stopped at the edge of the forest where a very clear plain of grass and flowers laid peacefully on the ground. Link had never paid attention to this area on his travels. He watched as Zelda dropped her saw and froliced into the center of the the field. It was a small dirt circle at the end of the path. It seemed perfect to begin building, and there were trees waiting to be chopped down just behind them. Once those were gone he would have to venture into the deep woods for lumber.

"It's perfect!" She shouted at him from afar.

"I want the house to be right here!"

She pointed to the dirt circle, where the two of them met walking towards eachother.

"Look over there Link. There are so many beautiful flowers!" She exclaimed happily. "We could build something over there too!"

"You know we would have to destroy all these pretty flowers, right?" Link informed her.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a strange look. The look she always gave him when she knew she was going to get away with something crazy.

"Nonsense! I forgot to pick up the hoe, so why don't you go get that while I save the lives of these plants!" She demanded as she hopped on a rope and swung over to the other side; Beginning to plucking flowers from the ground. He wouldn't say no to her, he couldn't. He only smirked and went on his way back to the camp. He had managed to reach his destination in less than five minutes. He retreived the hoe and even the rest of the bag in case she wanted something else out of it and then headed back out into the woods. He had been but halfway there when he heard Zelda scream and he took off sprinting. He had dropped everything he held once he reached the feild and drew his sword only to find that she was completly fine. She must have been startled when she pulled a frightened kikwii out of the ground. He sheathed his weapon, picked up the stuff he dropped and casually approched the two of them.

He was shocked to see how much she had got done in the little amount of time he was gone. She was nearly finished when she came across their little friend. It was Lopsa, who claimed he heard loud rustling and dug into the ground. It soon took off back into the forest and left Link and Zelda alone. While she continued to gather her flowers, he started flatening the rest of the ground on the other side with the hoe. By noon, the entire area was evenly cultivated and they were ready to begin. The plants had been put to the side while Zelda obtained small sticks. Link let her be in charge of the entire project, only he would do all the hard work. He wanted her to have the house she always dreamed of; And she knew exactly what she wanted. One by one she placed a stick where she wanted him to start building. He decided the small trees could stay, for he had a different idea for them. It took almost an hour to chop down a large tree. Once it fell, he would cut it into halves and create planks out of it, while Zelda cut off excess limbs and branches with her hand saw. For her the work was hard, she had never done so much labor in just one day. She had gotten tired way before Link had. He suggested she take a quick nap and assured her he would take care of the rest.

By the time she awoke, she found herself in a differant area than where she had fallen asleep. Link must had picked her up and relocated her. She stood up and searched her surroundings. She noticed that he had finished off at least seven trees. He had carefully carved and placed planks of wood adjacent to eachother on the flattened ground, right where the sticks had been placed. He even had started on building walls, though he was not close to finished. Zelda had high hopes for this room he was building; It was to be their kitchen and she could already picture exactly how she wanted it. A sink here, a table there. She hoped Link would agree as well. She looked around, but didn't see him. Where was he? She beconed for him but he did not respond. She started to worry. Again, she called out. This time she saw him at the end of the forest path carrying a bundle of planks on his back. She wanted to turn away to hide her blush. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was shirtless and sweaty. His body was chisled, with defined muscles Zelda found extremly attractive. She felt the need to reach out and touch him and feel every inch of his physique, but that would be inappropriate and awkward.

"Daydreaming again?" Teased a weary Link as he dropped the wood at his feet.

"I suppose." She replied, still gawking at him. He had to have noticed her distraction but he didn't call her out on it. Instead he continued on with putting peices together.

"You've done a lot already." She stated.

"I hope to get at least half way done before the day ends."

"Well don't overwork yourself."

"Don't you worry about a thing."

Zelda pulled out two bottles of cold pumpkin soup from the bag. One of them was already half slurped up. She gave Link a questionable look, he was guilty but he admitted it. He informed her that he had a little bit earlier while he was working. She opened each bottle and poured some into the almost empty bottle to make an equal amount in each.

He sat down next to her on the wooden floor and held out his hand for the bottle of soup. When she handed it over to him their fingers touched ever so slightly. At that second everything was still, even the wind seemed to suspend. They were locked in each others eyes for only a moment. Zelda could have swore he was about to kiss her but she wasn't sure. Just as soon as it started, the perusing gaze was over. He chugged the entire bottle within minutes while she slowly sipped away at hers. He was distracting her from her dinner. She loved the feeling she got when their skin touched. That tingling sensation she felt when their fingers crossed made her heart sour.

"Is something wrong?" Link inquired, snapping her back to reality.

"No, nothing!" She exclaimed, placing her cup on the floor next to her. He was clearly still curious so she tried to change the subject.

"Look at the sun. It looks so far away from here than it does in Skyloft."

He nodded.

"And just look at how the clouds change colors the closer it gets to the horizon."

He was commenting on the orangish-pink hue of the sunset. Something rare to ever see in the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

"It's funny. I never expected to be sitting here one day on the surface." Zelda said as she leaned back, supporting her weight with her hands. Link noticed this and cautiously placed his hand over hers and clamped his fingers around it.

"It feels right." He divulged; and she slipped her fingers through his so they could watch the sunset together hand-in-hand.

**Hi! I hoped you liked this chapter. It's one of my firsts. Keep in mind this is only a prologue and I plan to upload longer chapters after this. Also, to those who read this before I updated this chapter. I didn't want to cause any confusion. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Zelda rose from her slumber to a strange racket. Link was pounding away at the house again, continuing where he left off the night before. Slowly she stood up and raised her arms in the air, stretching her stiffness away. She admired her handsome carpenter while she fetched a bottle from the pouch next to her. Her eyes were so set on his masculine figure that she didn't even notice the bottle was empty. He had to have sensed her drawing near him; Because he quickly spun around like he was expecting something to pounce him. This startled her and she screamed and dropped the bottle she was holding. It shattered to peices at her feet.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Zelda assured him, leaning down to pick up the bits and peices.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He joked as he bent down to help her. He put his hand out for her to place the broken glass in his hand and he disposed of it by burrying it underground. When he returned to Zelda she seemed distressed. She was sitting on the pile of wooden planks he had stacked, with her head down.

"What's wrong?" He questioned while taking a seat next to her.

"I wanted to suprise you." She said. "But I just made you angsty."

"Ah, Don't be upset. It's just a habit I got into. This is all still so new to me." Link replied, cheerful as ever. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Almost instantly she brightened up.

"Speaking of suprises, I have one for you!" He exclaimed as he put up a finger telling her to wait. He took off to the northeast, behind one of the large trees that lay next to the water. She saw him pick up something, but she didn't see what exactly it was for he was hiding it behind his back. Anxiously, she closed her eyes until he reached her.

"You can look now."

In front of her was a georgous ceramic blue pot, stuffed with all the flowers she had picked the day before. She had forgotten all about them!

"I love it!" She shouted as she took it off his hands. Every single one of them was brushed of its excess limbs and pleasently manicured.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you!" He coquetted, making his sheepish Zelda blush until her complexion could be compared to the plants she held in front of her.

The day continued on like clockwork. Chop, Build, Eat and then repeat. The two lovebirds were hard at work building their nest until the afternoon had come around. Exhausted and sore, they decided to take a quick break from the activities, which resulted in both of them falling asleep.

Link was soon awakened by an angelic voice. The voice of Zelda who had shaken him out of unconciousness. His eyes drifted slowly open to the veiw the clouds swirling, and intertwining with a shade of black and grey; sheilding the light of the sun. It was begining to pour and they had no protection from the rain. Hastfully, they two scrambled up their belongings and rushed for the nearest shelter. They took refuge under a large limb from the giant tree to the northwest. The limb curved at the top, creating a gap underneath where the dirt path followed under and it was the perfect roof to protect them until the rain ceased. Soaking wet and freezing, they studied each other and then laughed in unison at their predicament. As if they were just happy to be together. Zelda crawled over to him and buried her face in his chest, trying to get as close to him as she could. He embraced her; Rubbing his hands up and down her arms and back, ceasing her shivering.

"I wonder when the rain will stop." She commented.

"Who knows, hopefully soon." Link replied as he nestled his face into her hair. Taking into account the wonderful smell of her; It reminded him of a simpler time, all the fun times in Skyloft. Those days were over, but he didn't mind. His feelings for Zelda had flourished since that time. He began to recall something her father had always said to him when they were younger. Link would get upset when all the other students parents came for academy events, Geopora would take place for them. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' he would say. He never knew how true those words would be when he desperatly tried to grab Zelda's hand as she fell deeper into that black tornado. Her hand was right there! But still so far from his grasp. Not to mention the sleep-less nights waiting for the sun to come up so he could continue his search for her. He peered down at her and thought about all the times he thought he saw her with him, when in reality she never was. Was he dreaming now?

But she was all too real! Her porcelin skin, the touch and smell of her hair, the sound of her voice and exspecially the feeling he got when she was wrapped in his arms. No one made him feel the way she did. He didn't even notice himself squeezing her tighter as these thoughts raced through his mind. However, Zelda did and pushed his embrace away from her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"You were holding me too tight." She started, then questioned. "Is something wrong?"

He criss-crossed his legs and leaned closer to her, bumping his forehead to hers. He clenched her soft, warm hands in his. His actions caught her unawares and her body jumped involunary to his touch.

"I just missed you so much."

"I missed you as well." Zelda cooed.

She playfully closed her eyes and squinted her nose when it brushed against his. When she opened her eyes again she realized just how close their lips were to touching. She shifted her stare to his smile which faded. He seemed to have noticed it too and looked into her eyes longingly. Almost like he was looking for acceptence to kiss her, yet still mimicing her awkward shyness. Without even thinking she let her eyes close. Surely he had the courage to make this move on her. Her body began to tense up, and Link could feel the trembling in her fingers. He moved in a little closer, shutting his eyes as well. Her heart was pounding faster than it ever had when it happened. His lips were moist and felt so soft pressed against hers. She felt like she was melting to his touch. Their eyes opened simultaneously the farther he edged away. The atmosphere had all but changed to their sudden tension. Was it getting hotter or whats that all in her head. It had to of been from all the blood rushing through her brain. She was blushing and there was no way she could hide it from him this time.

Over and over she kept yelling at herself to stop shaking, but she couldn't control herself. Who would have thought that just a simple geuster of fondness could bring a person to such weakness. Despite that, it felt good to feel vunerable and so in love. Overjoyed, Link gently placed his hand on her forehead under her blond bangs, feeling the warmth comming from her skin.

"Did I do that or are you coming down with a fever?" He laughed.

Her eyes spoke for her as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. That look was familiar to him, she made the same look when they were flying on their loftwings together. When she said she wanted to tell him something- Then it hit him, He never got to hear what she was going to tell him that day. It would eat at him everyday until he eventually forgot about it; But now he was curious.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and waited patiently for his question. He hesitated for a moment while he thought of how he would word it.

"You said you were meaning to tell me something, the day you fell into the tornado." He explained, holding out his hand. He always made hand gestures when he talked.

"What were you going to say?"

She wanted to tell him but being put on the spot she couldn't. She was far too nervous. Of course he would be delighted if she were to tell him she had fallen for him. Something in her heart was telling her to wait and tell him later. Maybe it was Hylia thinking that, but whoever it was, she would wait.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend."

It hurt to lie to him but he would find out soon enough.

"Is that it?" He asked, almost saddened by her response. She gave him a questionable look like she didn't understand. Did he knew she was lying?

"That I'm just your best friend?"

"Am I not your best friend anymore?" She inquired.

"You are Zelda." He expressed. "I just feel different now. Like we were becoming more than that."

He turned to face her, seeing the hope in her eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing."

**I noticed a few typos I made in this chapter, so I updated. I am in the middle of writing chapter 3. Did I do good on their first kiss? I feel like I could have improved. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am aware I made a few typos in the last chapter. I have updated so I hope I got them all cleared up. Sorry! :{ On another note I wanted to make something clear. The dirt path that I made their new home can actually be found on the map of Faron woods right in the middle. I made up the part about the flowers. Also I want everyone to know how sorry i am for taking so long to update. I haven't been able to log on for like 3 days. Thanks for reading! Enjoy this next chapter!**

The day's downpour had soon stopped and Link and Zelda continued on with their building project. Together they managed to construct three walls and a small round roof over the top. Once the roof was finished the two of them moved all of their belongings inside to the corner and fell asleep for the first time on the wooden floor. The next morning was no differant then the last; More rain had began to fall from the clouds. Zelda woke up when she heard her father's loftwing squawking as it landed on the wet grass. It quickly flew away as soon as Gaepora hopped off of it. He struggled to carry two large bags in his arms as he rushed under the newly built roof. Zelda stood and greeted her father with a hug; Ignoring that his hands were already full.

"Here's the bag you requested." He said as he handed one of them to her. She happily took it and put it to the side.

"Thank you. I hope you remembered a change of clothes for me." She replied. He nodded at her with a smile.

"Well of course." He laughed, peering over at a sleeping Link. The two of them had layed out a blanket on the floor and the other Link was using to cover himself up with. He noticed that the two pillows were adjacent to eachother, and a corner of the sheet had been tossed over where Zelda had once slept. Gaepora made a questionable 'hmm' as he looked this scene over a few times.

"Tell me, Zelda." He began. "Are they two of you.. laying together?"

Zelda closed her eyes for a delayed second; And then nodded her head cautiously.

"It was only for the night! It was cold and we were both soaking we-"

Her father held out a single finger, silencing his defensive daughter so he could speak.

"I have known from the day the two of you met; That you would soon settle down together. However, you can only imagine what the people of Skyloft would think if something were to happen." He explained as he put two fingers at the tip of his brow.

He was right; According to tradition in Skyloft a couple had to be in a monogamous relationship before sharing a bed. Not that anyone could do anything about it if they didn't know anything was happening but up in Skyloft no one had secrets. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret sweetheart; As your father I will never judge you. Link is an exceptional young man, he has earned my blessing. I just pray to the Goddess, or should I say I'm praying to_ you _that you consider the consequences of your decisions."

Zelda smiled and clasped her fingers together. She turned around to face her sleeping hero; She wished he was awake to hear what he said but she would simply tell him about it later. Of course her and Link would never do anything too drastic, they had never even talked about.. that. For years she had always meant to ask him if he ever thought about having a family one day but she could never find the proper way to word it. It was debatable whether or not he would make a good father, sometimes he couldn't even get _ himself_ out of bed! She had pondered this since she realized how she felt about him. Maybe she would ask him.. Soon.

Geapora remained on the surface for hours, reminiscing with his daughter and sharing some delicious pumpkin bread with her for breakfast. Noon was soon approaching and the rain had finally stopped, so he said his goodbyes and called out to his loftwing so he could return to the sky.

Link was still fast asleep so Zelda decided to let him catch up on his z's. She retrieved the bag she had gotten earlier that morning and dumped it's contents onto the hard wooden floor. Her father had brought her everything she requested. A few changes of clothes for both her and Link, Some random belongings from their rooms, her sewing basket, food and potions and some pumpkin seeds. She had learned about the soil when she was with Impa. She taught her how to cultivate the land in the sealed temple. She learned later how usefull that plot was to Link when he planted the Life tree sapling. Once she began growing crops, their would be no need for her father to bring them food anymore.

She picked up her pink dress off of the floor. It was the dress she wore on the day of the Wing Ceremony. She had given it to her father when she told him she was going to live on the surface. Along her travels she tore a large hole in the side, so Impa gave her a white gown to wear. The location of the hole was still visible if you looked closely at it. Karane was an excellent seamstress so it was no surprise how perfectly the girl had fixed it. Normally Zelda would have thrown ripped clothing away but she remembered how pretty she felt when Link told her she looked great wearing it. She wanted him to think that all the time. Quickly she pulled her white dress over her head and slipped into her pink one. Luckily for her, he was still sleeping soundly, so he didn't see her change.

Her gown was thrown to the side. She planned on washing it that day but she wanted to wait until she got a hold of Link's dirty green tunic. Instead she grabbed her basket and sat down next to Link. She wanted to knit curtains for the kitchen windows; But what color did she want? She put a finger to her chin while she contemplated. Green, his favorite color.

While her fingers were busy stitching her eyes were fixated on him. He looked so peaceful and comfortable, she never wanted to wake him up again.

Zelda was nearly half way done with her project when Link arose. His eyes were still droopy and his hair was a complete mess. He grinned at her and hunched over, wiping his eyes with his thumb.

"Well finally you get up!" She exclaimed.

"My body is sore." He informed her as he stretched and plopped back down on the floor. His bushy dirty blond hair settled wildly on his pillow. He blew some strands away from his face and turned to gaze up at his friend.

"Have some of this."

She had grabbed a bottle out of the bag next to her. It was a health potion. He brought the bottle to his lips and chugged the liquid without hesitation. The flavor was bitter but he instantly felt the soreness going away.

"Thank you, It makes a huge difference."

"Your welcome. My dad was here while you were asleep. He dropped off a couple of things for us."

"What did he bring?"

"For one, a change of clothes for you. Who knows when the last time you washed it was." She teased as she wiped a finger on his shoulder.

"Dirty! I knew it!"

Linked began to blush, he was almost embarrassed! He had been so busy that washing his clothes didn't even cross his mind. Zelda was always neat and organized, he should have known she would scold him for being messy. For the first time, he unbuckled his belts and took off his tunic and chain mail.

Zelda fetched him his change of clothes, some new undergarments. She turned away and closed her eyes while he quickly switched them and she grabbed their pile of clothes and headed north to the small body of water under the great tree. She was only a few feet away from Link. He had immediatly began construction without even eating. He was so determined.

She turned her attention back to the laundry. First she started with Link's clothes. She held his tunic under the water with one hand while she scrubbed it with a brush she held in her other hand. The water around it slightly changed colors to a mixture of brown and dark red. When she was done she hung it over a nearby branch and got started on her dress. She loved that gown, it was so comfortable and not tight against her skin; But it was so easy to get filthy.

Once she finished she left the clothes hanging and walked back to the house to finish the curtain she was sewing. It was laced at the edges with a stitched border following it. When it was done she immediately hung it over the only window he had built.

"It looks perfect." Commented Link while he hammered some nails into the wood. He was already starting on the next room. The kitchen was going to be openly connected to this room, the living room. He did section off the two rooms with a solid wall. An arch doorway was in the center on this wall. To the right was a large opening for a window; Just with no glass. The other side was solid wood. Finally they had a finished room and Zelda was free to do what she wanted with it.

Link took a break from his project and stood by his friend's side, nonchalantly slipping his fingers through hers. She gave him that memorable look again, her eyes were glistening adoringly.

"Let's take a break." He suggested; And she agreed.

The couple sat side by side on the railings of the Lake Floria bridge, facing the beautiful waterfalls. Their legs dangled carelessly over the edge. Link played her farore's courage on the goddess harp. It was the first time she heard it in this life; But she swore she heard it before when she was Hylia. She sat in silence until he finished his song. When he stopped he leaned slightly towards her and supported his weight with his hand, which conveniently was placed on top of turned her hand, gazing into his eyes. They were as blue as the water surrounding them; And she could swim in them all day. Cautiously she quickly pecked her hero on his stubbly cheek.

"You missed." He said jokingly, causing her to blush and turn away from him.

"What if I told you I was afraid to kiss you?" She mumbled sheepishly.

"And why is that?" Questioned a curious Link, cocking his head slightly to the right.

Within minutes she managed to regain her composure and turned to face him again.

"Don't be so shy!"

"I am not shy!" She yelled defensively.

"Then kiss me!" He snickered, pulling her hands off of her face, exposing her peachy pigment. He even closed his eyes and leaned closer to her to make it more easier. She didn't know why she was so frightened by her newfound feelings but it make her jumpy at every touch and conversation. She wanted to kiss him but for some reason, her mind was telling her not to. Instead she placed a finger on his lips, causing him to open his eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do, Link." She teased, turning around to jump off the railing onto the solid ground. He also turned his body to face her. She had already raced off down the entrance hall. He immediately took off after her; She wanted him to follow her. As soon as she saw him running after her she took off again.

Link couldn't figure out how she had outran him but somehow she managed to do it. Or did she? He knew her all too well; She wasen't running away she was hiding from him. With a smirk on his face he strolled down the winding dirt path waiting for her to pop out. He had came to a point where the path led under the roots of the great tree. He saw her long blond hair whisking in the breeze behind on of the large roots. He slowly walked over to her. Quickly she rushed to the other side of the root, thinking she could outsmart him. Her plan backfired as he rushed behind her, making her scream from surprise. Almost as randomly as she ran away she gave him another brief kiss on his cheek.

"There! I did it!Now let's go back to the house and have some supper." She demanded, dragging him behind her.

Link was ecstatic to find out they wouldn't be having more pumpkin soup that night; Instead he was delighted to be handed some bread and octorock meat. Only the tentacles were edible. As the night grew closer the two got prepared to lay their heads. Her father wouldn't approve; But she would sleep beside him again tonight. He didn't have to know.


	4. Chapter 4

When the morning came, the sun shone brighter than it ever had. Beams of light cut through the trees and cast upon Zelda. She regained consciousness once she felt the sun's warmth on her skin. Her eyelids were tinted pink, until she opened them. Her hand was resting against her stomach as she laid on her side. She noticed that her companion had too slept on his side and maneuvered his arm around her to clasp his hand over hers. He was calm and very still. She payed close attention to his hand; His skin tone was a bit darker than hers and the size of it was a bit larger compared to hers. She then felt his hot breath on her, causing strands of her hair to tickle her ear. Her heartbeat felt so loud she was afraid it would wake him up.

Link was too modest to lay close to her during the night; She figured he must have turned over in his sleep. It was already a bit strange to sleep next to a man; And even stranger to be held by one, especially in such a private place. Yet, it felt so right in his arms. She wished that moment would never end. With every deep exhale he made, she cringed a little. Goosebumps ran up her arms and legs. Slowly, she turned her hand, being careful not to wake him and slid her fingers in between his. She was surprised when he tightened his grip on her hand as a result.

"You're awake?" She questioned, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Yeah, Kind of." He mumbled with eyes still closed. She took into account of the curves of his lips as he smiled a little bit; Eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked; Getting no response this time. She waited a few seconds before turning back over to indulge the moment as long as she could.

It would be short-lived; She had suddenly sneezed. Alarmed, Link sprang up immediately. Zelda sat up and placed a reassuring hand on his leg. He looked down at her and held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"You look a bit pale." He stated, placing his hand on her warm forehead. "You're warm. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I think you're getting sick. Maybe you should rest for today." He recommended, picking up a plank of wood.

Zelda ignored what he told her. Instead, she watching him hammer away on some boards and then decided to walk into the kitchen. She pulled out of her bag some of the pumpkin seeds her father gave her and the hoe and began to level out the ground outside. She dug next to the kitchen's far wall, where Link was going to build a door for better access. One by one she planted a seed, making sure they were evenly parted for them to grow. She laid the hoe against the wall and walked back into the room. Water from the flower pot Link had gave her went to water the seeds, and she replaced the water with some from the small pond to the north.

When she arrived back at the house, She placed the pot back on the floor and sat down next to it. She pulled the bag her father gave her towards herself and pulled out it's contents. Their bread supply was running low; She wished her father would have brought more of it. If he brought her more seeds she could make her own bread once her and Link built got an oven made. That would be a long time from now. She took out a bottle of soup and pealed off a piece of bread to give to Link.

When she handed it to him he thanked her and put down his supplies so he could properly enjoy his meal. The two friends sat down next to each other on the wooden floor.

"We are running out of bread." She stated, trying to make small talk.

"You could have gave me soup then." He replied; With food in his mouth of course.

"I thought you were getting tired of soup."

"No." He began. "I'm just tired of Pumpkin."

Zelda thought for a moment. There had to be some undicovered fruits or plants on the surface; But how would anyone go about finding these foods? And then there's the chance of it being poisonous.

"Where do you think we could find new food?" She questioned, hoping to get some clues.

"I remember the kikwis eating a large yellow fruit. I think I saw some not to long ago."

Link beckoned her to follow him as he passed under a nearby arch and under the limbs of Faron's tree. They followed the path up this hill until they reached the waterfall bridge. There was a tree adjacent to the entrance with two yellow fruits hanging from it. He threw Zelda a bow and arrow and walked underneath the tree.

"Shoot the stem so the fruit will fall and I will catch it." He said with his arms out.

"I've never used a bow before." She said. He laughed and walked over to her, matching his body to hers. He put his head on her shoulder and his hands on both of hers and controlled her like a puppet, showing her how to hold the bow properly.

"Hold it just like this, Keep your elbow straight." He demanded. With his hand on hers he pulled her right arm back and they both let go, causing the arrow to lodge itself into the tree where he had her aim. It seemed so simple, she was able to perfectly shoot the stem with no problems whatsoever. She must have used it in her past life, as Hylia.

With the fruit retrieved, the couple headed back to the house. Once there, Link took out a knife and cut into the fruits tough skin and carved out a small piece for the both of them. The fruit tasted very soft, and extremely juicy.

"It's a bit tangy." Zelda stated with a sour face.

"But more appetizing than pumpkin." Link added.

"I just planted a bunch of pumpkin seeds though. So we should eat this until we get tired of it." She laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud cry from the sky. A dark grey loftwing appeared from the sky, screeching as it got closer to the ground. Groose was waving from above and jumped off his bird once he had gotten close enough. Without even a word he ran and sat down with Link and Zelda with a big goofy smile on his face.

"What are we eating?" He joked. Zelda stared at him, unsure what to think.

"I think the question is, what are you doing here?" She joked back.

"What? I can't come see how my old buddy is doing?" Replied a defensive Groose, placing a hand on Link's shoulder and shaking him. "It's not like he comes to visit me!"

"We promised each other we wouldn't leave; We have to watch over the Triforce." Link said, pointing to the bright glow in the distance where the head of the goddess statue could be seen.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's lonely in Skyloft without you two bozos, so I want to stay down here for a while."

Link and Zelda looked at each other with smiles on their faces. At one time, Groose was annoying and they hated being around him. Since the whole ordeal they've grown to enjoy his company and Zelda was enthralled about the two men becoming friends after all the years of fighting.

"How long have you been building?" Groose asked, looking around at what Link had done.

"It's been a few days."

"You may be a better fighter than I am, but I'm still a better carpenter. " He boasted with a smug smirk on his face. Link shook his head, laughing all the while.

"I can help! After all I did build the Groosenator in one day! What else are you building? one bedroom? Two houses?"

"I want two bedrooms, one house." Zelda replied.

"Why do you want two bedrooms?" Asked a dumbfounded Groose, looking at Zelda and then to Link.

"Don't tell me somethings going on here? No babies yet; right guys!" He said, laughing hysterically.

Groose's comment made them both turn bright red and the situation extremely awkward. Zelda simply walked away, ignoring what he just said.

The rest of the day consisted of Link and Groose continuing to build the house, just how Zelda wanted; A living room to the right of the kitchen, a hallway arch on the left side of the room by the kitchen that lined the width of the living room and connected to two bedrooms. In the middle of these rooms was a large bathroom. With Groose helping, the house was nearly complete. The living room was finished and so was the hallway the two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Included in their building was counters for the kitchen and a table and chairs. Even Link was impressed at how much Groose was able to do without help. All the usual household essentials were built for the house. By the end of the day, they all said their goodbyes and Groose left for Skyloft; Promising to return sometime within the week.

Now that Link and Zelda had their own rooms and beds, there was no need to sleep together. The thought of not sleeping next to her any more deeply worried Link. The thought of some obscene scenario taking place in the middle of the night, any thing could happen to her. In just a second she could be dead and he couldn't bring her back. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Zelda, who was sitting across from him at the small kitchen table. She was slowly eating some more of the Kikwi fruit. When she noticed him watching her she offered him a peice of her fruit, which he declined.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked.

"Yes." He said laying his palm against his cheek. "Just getting my daily dose of you before I go to bed."

Zelda giggled at his response and gave him that smile he loved so much.

"You'll see me in the morning, silly."

"That's eight hours of you being alone, unprotected from danger!" He exclaimed, taking a piece of the fruit.

"Alone?" She questioned. "You won't be alone, Link. I'll be just down the hall. We have two bedrooms now."

"That doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same room."

"You know how my father would feel. Whether you saved my life or not, he would dissaprove. If he were to find out we were living in the same house, Let alone laying together in the same bed! He would be furious!"

What Zelda said was true. Living together without a ceramonial get-together would be a transgression. Even though the surface was theirs to control, the young couple wished not to ignore crutial Skyloft traditions.  
>That would mean that the two would have to partake in ritual called the Lover's Sacrament. Link had only seen such a ceramony once, when Jakamar and Wryna coupled. The setting was under the Goddess statue. The man and woman involved had to spend three days and three nights away from eachother to produce a mask. That mask would be presented to the opposite sex on the fourth day and they would join into a single one, the couple's mask. It signifies that the two creators were married. The thought of actually performing this ritual with Zelda made Link feel uneasy in the pit of his stomach. He even began to feel heat on his cheeks when he began to think of what comes after that. Copulating the night thereof, that's what he was most nervous about. Not to mention procreation of children! He shook the thoughts out of his head, those moments would be a long way to come.<p>

Building another home wouldn't be much of a problem for Link, especially Groose. The only thing that bothered him about everything was sleeping so far away from his beloved at night. He had grown accustomed to laying beside her and opening his eyes in the morning to see her face. That would be the hard part. For the time being the two of them would have to sleep under the same roof unbeknownst to the people of Skyloft. Link even thought about constructing more homes in the hopes more people from Skyloft would journey down to settle here.

"Link! Focus!" Giggled an excited Zelda with her vibrant smile. He snapped back into reality out of his wondering thoughts.

"I don't mind if we lay together, in fact I was hoping that-" She stopped talking, grabbing his attention.

"Hoping for what?" He asked on the edge of his seat.

"Well.. I was hoping we could lay together the same way we did this morning." She said sheepishly. Link didn't hesitate and quickly nodded his head. Before heading to bed, Link went out and fetched several buckets of water for the new bath. Zelda went first and when she was done he went in to wash up. Once he put on his clothes, a white shirt and pants for sleeping in; He walked into Zelda's room. She was already laying down in her bed. He figured she was asleep because her eyes were closed so he quietly approached the bed.

Link sat down next to her preparing to lay down. He pulled the blanket over himself and slowly rested his head on the pillow. He was hesitant to put his arm around her, but he cautiously positioned himself the same way he was that morning. He took into account how heavenly her damp hair smelled; And how much his body, mostly his hands, were trembling because of how close they were. Zelda turned her body so she could lie on her back to face him.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Does it bother you? Holding me like this?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"No." He breathed "I love holding you."

"Whys that?" She questioned. She could hardly see his face because of the minimal amount of light in the room but she couldn't help noticing how his eyes sparkled dimly in the moonlight, almost like he was about to shed a tear. She would never find out, for he closed them and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

"When youre in my arms, I know ill never lose you." He divulged, tightening his grip on her hand and placing it on his chest. Under her palm she felt the fast-paced thumping of his heart.

"Do you feel that?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied, blushing. "But it is always felt like that."

"Thats because I have always been around you. If only you could feel it when your not there."

With those words in mind, Zelda fell asleep with a smile on her face and her hero soon followed.


End file.
